


Here to help

by RosisZegeek



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hank is a Good Dad, Poor Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosisZegeek/pseuds/RosisZegeek
Summary: Connor only wanted to buy a bed since Hank had insisted he lived more naturally.How did he end up working a shift in the store he was meant to be visiting as a customer?





	Here to help

**Author's Note:**

> When you watch Miranda season 2 episode 1 and feel inspired to insert connor into that little scenario. 😂

"What about this one lieutenant?" Connor said brightly, turing the laptop slightly for his partner to better see the small image on the screen. 

"Nah, that ones too small." Hank replied over connors shoulder as he squinted his eyes at the contents on the brightlighy lit screen. 

"And for fuck sakes connor i've told you before, it's Hank. You don't need to be calling me that in my own damn house." He added.

"Of course Hank, my apologies. However I am still unsure if this is really necessary. As I've said, androids don't require sleep to fucnction, therefore I have no need for such an item. It would be rather pointless." Connor said honestly.

The past few months since the revolution had been troublesome to say the least. Androids where now free beings of their own species with the means to do whatever they so desired thanks to Markus who as their leader and representative, was working closely with the United States governments to pass official legalities to help provide them with the proper qaulity of life in aspects regarding equality and the right to work.

Connor had high hopes to return to the DPD after the revolution only this time around, he would be a real detective and not some standbye assistance bot limited to the restriction of his identity. Unforchantly to his surprise his aplication was all but rejected. Hank had barked up a storm with captain Fowler the next day at work, demanding that connor be accepted back onto the team. He insisted that connor was a very valuable asset, being the most advanced model to date and that his abilities as a detective would seriously aid in the current crisis that was the endless income of new cases, now concerning both androids and humans alike. Captain Fowler had ensured Hank that connor would one day soon be able to return to working at the precinct, but for the time being it was out of the question due to his close involvement in the revolution itself. But as a personal favour to Hank he promised he would do everything he could to bring connor back, this time in a decently paid position as soon as the new android laws were passed, but until then it was beyond his capabilities. 

That's how connor ended up living with Hank. He had no job and therefore no access to any credit of his own. His funds from Cyberlife where cut off for obvious reasons and he refused to return to it's headquarters like many of the other homeless androids did, since the warehouse levels were re-opened and made available to those androids who also had nowhere to go and needed a place to stay until the current crisis passed. I guess you could call it a homeless shelter for androids. Still...Connor would sooner leave detroit rather than return to Cyberlife anytime soon. 

When Hank offered the deviant a place to stay within his home, connor hadn't expected to be given his own actual room. His own space. After the first few nights, Hank had come in the room to ask the android guest a question only to find connor standing in the far corner of the room, eyes fully open but face and body frozen while he ran some diagnostics in statis. It was then he insisted connor acted like "a normal fucking person" and got some furniture amongst other bits and bobs for his new room so he could at least sit down when 'updating' to make it seem more natual, least he have a heart attack seeing connor stand up right in the dark of night like some creepy serial killer. Connor had been a little taken back by the commitment Hank was willing to make in regards to such minor things such as comfort, but he wasn't going to argue. It was nice having someone care this deeply about him.

At this exact moment connor and Hank were shopping online for varius furniture and decorations. The item on the current agenda was a bed.

"Pointless my ass! If you think I'm having you stand in the corner of that damn room rather than sitting on a bloody bed at night, then you can think again son." Hank had replied gruffly. "Now hurry up and pick something." 

Connor hummed quietly in response and continued to scroll through the webpages contents until clicking on one that caught his attention. 

"Oh, what about this one Hank?"

"For fuck sakes connor, that beds for children!" 

"But Hank, look!" Connor protested, poiting at the screen. "Its shaped like a dog. It's sumo!" 

Hank sighed heavily into his hands as he raised them to rub at his temples.

"Connor, you're not a damn kid, pick something else." He said, walking over to the sofa to sit down.

"Yes I know, but i-"

"Pick. Something. _Else_." Hank insisted. Connor only pouted in defeat. 

A few minutes passed and connor still hadn't found anything he liked within their budget range.

"I'm sorry Hank, but I can't seem to locate a reasonable apliance suited to our intrests." Connor stated, disappointment clear in his expression, though he was hidding it well.

"Jesus...you're telling me that an entire stores worth of stock and there's not so much as _one_ bed you like?" 

"Correct." Connor answered confidently.

"Fuck...well, I guess maybe if you played it old school you'll find one you like." 

"I'm afraid I don't understand, please define the term 'old school' to me in this circumstance." Connor asked innocently with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah...like ya know...visit a store. Maybe if you see the damn things in real life you can get a better idea of what's suitable or somethin' like that, I don't fucking know."  

Connor tilted his head in the other direction, considering the propisison. Hank would have laughed at just how much he looked like a little confused puppy. So out of his depths. 

"Visit a store? Hmm...I suppose that's a valid solution. Very well then Hank, I will go ahead and do just that." Connor said standing from his place on the dining table and walking over to the front door.

"Wait, you're going now? Do you even know _where_ you're going?" Hank asked, startled by connors sudden enthusiasm.

"It's still early morning Lieutenant, it would be most efficient to make use of this time, and to answer your later question, yes, I know where to go. I scanned the local area and narrowed down my findings to four choice stores within a ten mins radius. I plan on visiting as many as necessary." Came Connors answer, swift and informative as ever as he put on his grey jacket, one very similar to his Cyberlife jacket only without their symbolism of ownership. In fact connors whole attire looked to alike to his Cyberlife suit uniform. He wore the same styled white button up and black slacks with very smart dress shoes. Hank had let connor chose his own clothes when ordering him some online but it seems the deviant stuck to what felt familiar.

"Oooookay sure, whatever. Be safe son." Hank said sheepishly.

"Of course, I won't be gone long. Take care Hank." And with that connor left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When connor arrived at the nearest store, he made his way to the bed section on the second floor. No one in the store really payed him much mind. He had removed his LED a few days back of his own acord, but he had to admit...it had made his life venturing out into the public world (however rare that may be) much easier. On top of that, connor had found the most convenient advantage of being an android in these situations was that he didn't require the store staff's assistance. Using his analysing programs he was able to identify all the qualities and properties in each merchandise without aid. Maybe he could chalk that down to the benefits of being a detective droid. He was able to scan the beds to determine the total weight it could support, as well as the beds length and material bases concerning it's strength. An android like connor certainly weighed more than a human, so he would need a frame with good resilience, but he also hoped sumo would accompany him during the night so that would require extra support.

After a while of searching, connor came across a neat wooden framed bed with a soft mattress that identified within the fifty tog range. The display bed was decorated with pillows and throws that added to the overall astetic apeal. 

**//Appropriate bed identified//**

**Buy/leave?**

before connor could decided however, a woman with short brown hair, looking to be in her mid forties approached him.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me what tog this mattress is?" She asked smiling up at him before glancing down to the bed in question. 

"Oh uh yes, it's fifty tog." He replied politely. 

"And does the bed come ready assembled?" 

"I'm sorry, I have no idea, you'd have to ask somebody else." Connor said hoping the woman would leave him alone. He walked away after that only to have the woman call after him.

"Well there's no need for that attitude!" She called out.

Connor furrowed his brows as he turned back to face the woman. What was it about someone turning away from a complete stranger in order to continue their browsing of the shop that was considered to be giving 'attitude'? Surely his social relations programs would inform him of such basic etiquette.

Just then, a man with slicked back blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a smart grey work suit, almost identical to connors, happened to stroll past. 

"Uh, excuse me are you the manager?" The woman asked before he passed them.

"Yes is there a problem?" The man replied with a professional expression. 

"This man is being quite rude." She said pointing to connor. 

Connor furrowed his brows deeper, eyes shifting between the store manager and the seemingly frustrated customer. 

"I'm so sorry madam!" The man apologised. "Must be the new guy, I'll handle this." The man stated as he reached out to grab connor by the arm and walk him toward the near by customer services desk. 

"You were supposed to start your shift twenty-five minutes ago." The man said as he rummaged through the insides of the desk leaving a poor, bewildered connor to stand there in full confusion without a single clue as to what was happening.

The man pulled out a staff name badge that read the name 'Atlas' with the words 'here to help' underneath, and moved closer to connor to begin pinning it to his suit jacket.

"Already late _and_ upsetting customers all on your first day, I'm not impressed." 

Oh. Now he understood. The manager and woman both thought he worked here...must be the suit he was wearing, it was strikingly similar to the uniform worn by the stores staff.

"Oh, but I don't actually-" Connor began but was emediatly cut off.

"No. I won't have any excuses, now get down to the warehouse and get to work." The man interrupted sternly. 

"No, but there's been a mix up...you see I'm not-" Connor tried but was once again cut short.

"No. _Excuses._ Get to it newbie!" His so called manager demanded and connor just turned on his toes and walked towards a door marked 'Staff only' which his 'manager' had pointed towards expectantly.

Next thing connor knew, he was driving a giant fork lift down the warehouse stock rooms, carrying mattresses and boxes to and fro.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hank I'm home!" He called out as he entered the house. 

"Jesus, fuck connor!  It's nearly eight at fucking night, how long does it take to look for a bloody bed, I was worried sick." Hank said frustrated, worry clear across his face. 

"I'm sorry Hank, I promised I wouldn't be long, your concern for my well-being is understandable. I didn't mean to make you worry." Came Connors honest apology.

"You could have fucking called? What the hell where you doing the past eight hours!" Hank exclaimed causing sumo to whine across the room at his owner, only to trot on over and brush up against Hanks legs.

"I apologise, but we were not not permitted to use phones out back."  

"Out back? What the fuck are you talking about?" Hank continued, becoming further worried, but mostly confused.  

"Oh, of course, allow me to explain." Connor said looking to Hank who only crossed his arms and raised a brow like an unimpressed parent who just caught their child with their hand in the cookie jar. 

"I was shopping at a local store when a customer mistook me for a fellow employee and reported me to the manager, who then proceeded to make up for my poor display by putting me to work down in the warehouse." Connor said causally, as if the words coming from his mouth right now where completely normal.

Hank stared at him and blinked twice.

"The fuck!?" He asked squinting his eyes in disbelief. 

"In short, I'm late because I was just working an eight hour shift at the bed store." Connor said again. Hank only continued to stare at him in disbelief before turning on his heal and heading for the kitchen. 

Connor followed him curisouly.

"Hank did you hear me?" Connor asked unsure if Hank was following.

Hank reached up into a cabinet and pulled out a large bottle of whisky and then proceeded to fill up one of the larger glasses in the sinks drying rack. Connor watched as he downed the entire glass at once and could only stand silently as Hank breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fucking androids...I swear to god kid, your gonna be the death of me."

"Hank are you okay, did I say something to worry you?"

"Connor son, everything you say is damn worrying, bloody hell." Hank laughed.

"Actually my name is Atlas now." Connor said smirking as he pointed to the name badge still pinned to his jacket. Hank eyed the badge, only noticing it just this moment and huffed another laugh at the sheer silliness of this whole situation.

"okay then 'Atlas' let's talk about some staff discount." Hank teased.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
